


Tseng under arrest

by CharonKatharsis



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Elena knows the right way to get Tseng away from his work, F/M, Police Uniforms, Roleplay, Tseng x Elena, kink meme fill, monsters are quite annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: A fill for the Final Fantasy VII kink meme, prompt was:
"Tseng x Elena,cop outfit(s).....Extra points for fuzzy handcuffs. *giggle*This meme needs some good light-hearted fun."(Link to the prompt: http://ffvii-kink-meme.livejournal.com/1831.html?thread=30503#t30503)
5 years late is better than never :)





	

„Slowly put down the paper“, Elena’s voice distracted him from his work and he turned around only to feel something small press against his back. Not a gun, there was no opening and it was too big besides.

„Elena, I have to finish these reports by tomorrow ev-“ he started to protest but stopped once he could see her. Dressed in a little something that barely covered her thighs. Her hair was tied back and the uniform, or the dress that resembled a police uniform, left quite a bit of her breasts exposed. He swallowed. „I...“

„You are under arrest“, she proclaimed and held up a pair of handcuffs. Fuzzy black handcuffs. And if he wasn’t mistaken the thing she had pressed against his back was a flashlight. Oh, for everything on the world he couldn’t have just sat back to work. Not with her behind him like this.

„What are the charges, officer?“ He rose from the chair and raised his hands.

“Well, we have reports that you have stolen some documents from the president. Plus you have neglected your duty to...”, she paused for a moment before she finished, “the company.”

“Might be I should call my lawyer”, he mused but Elena huffed.

“You are not allowed to. In fact there won’t even be a trial. The president himself told me to punish you so thoroughly that you will never ever think of doing something like this again.” She bit her lip and eyed him with unconcealed lust that made his heart beat faster. “It will be easier on you if you comply, mister.”

He lowered his arms and offered them to her and she cuffed him. “I agree, officer. But please have mercy on me.” Tseng smirked in a way that told Elena that he wanted anything but mercy.

“We shall see about that. First we go to the interrogation room.” She linked one finger with the cuffs’ chain and Tseng willingly followed her to their bedroom. And it was obvious that Elena had planned this, there was some equipment from their interrogation room on the night table. Sure, the recorders were useless without their base but it still changed the atmosphere of the room a lot. “Lie down, flat on your back, arms to the headboard.” She ordered with just the right amount of authority to make Tseng’s cock stand at attention even more. He did have a weakness for being dominated, as Elena knew too well. He complied and found his cuffed hands quickly bound to the headboard with a rope. “So... we should start our interrogation now and I’ll promise you to make you sing for me.” She straddled him, both still fully clothed and started to rub her crotch against the bulge his trousers made. 

“I.. won’t say a word”, he feigned defiance and she tch’ed.

“We will see about this. If you’re not reasonable we might get your precious suit dirty.” She put her hand between them to press his erection more against herself and sighed with lust. “But if you decide to confess...” She licked her lips in a silent promise.

“Maybe we could figure out a deal, officer?” He looked up at her and then down to where she sat on him. Her skirt had slid up and he caught a glimpse of the lace panties she wore underneath.

“And what deal would we make when the president himself has ordered a strict questioning and a severe punishment?” Tseng made a licking gesture with his tongue and Elena blushed. Such a precious reaction under these circumstances. “Well, I could hear your plea and then decide...”, she told him and got up to remove her panties but Tseng stopped her.

“Wait, officer. I mean... there is no need for you to remove parts of your uniform. I think it would be forbidden actually, at least during interrogation.” He looked into her eyes, trying to tell her all the dirty things he had in mind without words.

“Y-you mean..?”, she whispered, breaking character for a moment before he nodded and she straightened again. “You are right, of course. We wouldn’t want to let you off lightly because of some mistake in the protocol.” She crawled up and hesitated for a second before she straddled his face. Tseng did his best not to smile when he noticed how blushed her cheeks were. He teasingly pressed his tongue against her panties and felt that they were already wet and she held her breath. Gently he continued licking her through the wet cloth and once he heard her breath getting deeper, he gently used his teeth to caress her further.

“I want to confess”, he whispered against her in a deep voice that made her shiver. “But if I do so I will be punished officer.” He flicked his tongue over her. “But maybe we could go off the records and find a... satisfying deal?”

“It could cost me my job”, Elena tried to stay in character.

“Not if we keep this between the two of us. We could-“ he started but the ringing of his cell phone made him stop. It was the phone he had reserved for business, so if it rang... and Elena seemed to get it right away.

“I’ll answer, just a second...” She quickly got up and answered Tseng’s phone. “Reno, what’s.... a what?! In Midgar??? I.... we’re on our way!” She put down the phone and from her look Tseng could tell it was serious. “There’s a monster headed right for the Shinra. All Turks are ordered there immediately.”

Tseng put his head back onto the pillow. “Well, if we ignore it, we’ll actually lose our jobs.” He sighed as Elena freed him from the handcuffs. But before he could get up she whispered into his ear: “You are lucky for now but once we are back here I’ll have to continue your interrogation.”

And Tseng did not miss that she kept the cop outfit on as she slipped into her Turk uniform. Oh and how he was looking forward to continue their little game – once the president was safe.


End file.
